6812246
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [GEN] Los pacientes del pabellón A3 sufren de una enfermedad conjunta que les hace creer, viven en una tierra donde los titanes atacan y se hacen llamar la legión de reconocimiento.


**6812246**

**ADV:**  
>Mención de <em>condiciones.<em>

* * *

><p>La habitación de color inmaculado y muerto se abrió con un fuerte estruendo. Del otro lado de la puerta, los hombres metidos en batas blancas y goggles oscuros se acercaron con sigilo al interior de la habitación, con las manos escondidas tras los guantes blancos aguardando el momento para capturar a la bestia salvaje dentro del recinto.<p>

—¿Es el último?

—Sí, los demás ya fueron colocados en sus respectivas habitaciones en el piso A3.

* * *

><p>Cuando el enfermero Erwin Smith entró por primera vez en el hospital de Sina se quedó absorto por cada pasillo y cada esquina de éste. Todo estaba de color blanco a excepción de la sala para niños que contaba más o menos con dos o tres colores más que el blanco y el negro. Desde la camilla del más pequeño hasta el bisturí del último cirujano que había en el lugar.<p>

Luego cuando sus pasos le redirigieron sistemáticamente al piso A3, un escalofrío le recorrió la médula pero no se le movió ni un pelo. Allí frente a él, había diez pares de puertas enfiladas en la pared de color crudo, había un florero, pero éste carecía de flores. Se preguntó entonces por qué seguía allí.

—Ésta es el área donde trabajarás tú, Smith.

La voz de Shadis le volvió de manera rápida a la realidad y giró sus garzas orbes para encarar al nutriólogo que escondía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, tan inmaculada que de no ser porque lo estaba viendo, Erwin pudo haberlo confundido con la pared. —Vendrás aquí a repartir el cóctel de pastillas y rondarás por las habitaciones, tendrás la llave de los suministros de agua y de electricidad. Los horarios son de seis a ocho, de doce a dos y de cuatro a seis.

Erwin sostuvo en sus manos la charola con las pastillas y asintió de manera seria a lo que Shadis le decía. No tenía dudas al respecto, salvo el saber qué clase de enfermedades eran las que se escondían tras esos muros. No le pidieron que usara cubrebocas como en el piso E4 así que supuso o quiso creer que no era nada infectocontagioso. Luego de que Shadis le diera una palmada en el hombro derecho el cuál dolió por una extraña razón, con los pasos llenos de resolución Erwin se encaminó por el estrecho pasillo abriendo la primera puerta a la izquierda.

—Eren… cuidado, Eren, no vayas a morir.

—Mikasa, déjame en paz, estoy bien.

Erwin se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta con un ligero sabor amargo en la boca del estómago luego de observar a la chica frente al niño de mirada verde y con ojos tan grandes como los de una mosca. Se quedó allí impertérrito de la situación por al menos cinco segundos hasta que la sonrisa que les dio a ambos iluminó la estancia completa, como si fuera el Sol o como si fuera el muerto fluorescente del techo.

—¡Comandante! —el niño con ojos de mosca fue el primero en acercarse él, Erwin se quedó observándole en silencio mientras el chico de nombre Eren hacía un saludo militar. La mano derecha en el pecho y la izquierda tras su espalda. Tras él, de la misma manera, la chica oriental de nombre Mikasa hizo lo mismo; de manera respetuosa y firme, no tan impulsiva e infantil como el chico mosca. Erwin extrañado por su actitud, no hizo más que dar un cabeceo y pasarles a ambos el cóctel de pastillas de esa ronda.

Los minutos pasaron y no hicieron mella en las paredes, se convirtieron en una hora y uno a uno, los habitantes de esas habitaciones le recibieron de manera distinta pero todos parecían saber quién era menos él. Decidido llegó a la última puerta del pasillo que estaba justo al frente de la puerta de salida de ese corredor. Es decir, en el centro del final. Erwin preparó su mejor sonrisa, después de todo un poco curioso de lo que se encontraría detrás de esas paredes recubiertas de corcho. Sin embargo, cuando la mano se colgó del pomo de la puerta y ésta se abrió, algo gélido le atravesó la espalda y sus garzas azulinas se encontraron con un cuadro que le descolocó.

—Erwin, bastardo de mierda. Limpié tu maldito escritorio ayer y yo está sucio de nuevo.

Erwin se quedó en silencio y la sonrisa de su rostro se borró transfigurando su rostro en una mueca adusta. Supuso que encontrara un pequeño hombrecillo sobre sus rodillas y palmas limpiando con un trapo viejo las patas del escritorio de la habitación no era la mejor manera de comenzar ¿Pero conocer su nombre, en serio? Pudo con que Eren le llamara "comandante" y pudo también cuando la paciente de lentes de la habitación cinco le llamó "Commander Handsome" con un acento extraño… ¿Pero conocer su nombre?

—¿Disculpa?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Erwin. Tu sonrisa de cerdo burócrata no funciona conmigo. Se supone que hoy es día de reclutar a lo recién graduados del 104 ¿no? Hace frío afuera, que seas puro músculo no te hace inmune.

Erwin volvió a enfrentar un mutismo luego de darse cuenta de que aquél pequeño hombrecito, allí donde él lo veía medir menos del metro setenta, era el paciente más peligroso del corralón. Shadis le había dicho algo de la habitación veinte pero él no lo recordó a tiempo y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias. —¿Lo siento? Cuando termines tus pastillas, iré por los reclutas…

—Si te mueres de una jodida hipotermia seré el primero en cagarme de risa.

Erwin dio una sonrisa suave, sin dejar de observarlo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y de la bandeja tomaba el último vasito lleno de las drogas que les proporcionaban a los enfermos del piso A3. El hombrecito la tomó a regañadientes y cuando su dedo medio rozó con el índice de Erwin algo en la habitación hizo chispas. Por una extraña razón mientras Erwin se daba la vuelta y volvía a abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación más limpia y cuidada que había visto, un vacío en la boca del estómago le llenó y quiso acariciar la cabellera negra.

* * *

><p>—Eren.<p>

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —Eren se levantó con prisa de su asiento volcando la charola de comida que antes había estado en la mesa tambaleante del comedor. Del otro lado, pudo escuchar la risa de Jean cuando manchó su pantalón por su impetuoso movimiento. El sargento chasqueó la lengua bajo su pétrea expresión que no varió en los segundos en los que Eren realizó el saludo militar.

—Hoy harás entrenamiento con Kirschtein y Armin. Mikasa hará entrenamiento con Petra y conmigo.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! Esto… Heichou… ¿Pronto iremos a expediciones en el exterior?

Levi no contestó y pasó de largo suponiendo que la respuesta era obvia, después de todo para eso les estaban entrenando. Cuando se encontró a Erwin en el pasillo se sorprendió que el rubio no llevara su escritorio tras la espalda y se quedó quieto unos segundos analizándolo allí con esa sonrisa y pasos resueltos que resquebrajaban baldosas cada que pisaba un escalón del cuartel.

Erwin con el paso de los días en ese hospital aprendió a reconocer a cada uno de sus habitantes, sus enfermos, eran los más particulares de todo el hospital, se hacían llamar la legión de reconocimiento y cuando llegaba la hora en la que los enfermos salían al jardín, ellos se dedicaban a entrenar. Con un par de espadas de madera cada uno, iban de allá para acá "cuidando y salvaguardando a la humanidad". Erwin se sumió en silencio de la misma manera que Levi lo había hecho y no esperó un saludo militar como el de Eren y Mikasa o una efusiva respuesta como la de Hange. De hecho simplemente pasó de largo murmurando algo en un idioma que él no entendía y que sinceramente hasta dudara que existiera.

* * *

><p>Cuando Eren salió de la habitación número seis, Erwin casi chocó contra su cuerpo menudo si no hubiera sido por que alcanzó a frenar sus pies. En silencio observó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y la mirada de Mikasa siempre tan simple y serena, como si no hubiera sentimientos donde debía haberlos. —¿Qué pasa, Eren? —la voz de Erwin se movió por las paredes y la puerta. Eren alzó sus ojos de mosca y le observó compungido por la pregunta y no atinó a otra cosa que no fuera negar con su cabeza.<p>

Mikasa tomó a Eren de la mano y caminaron por el pasillo mientras Erwin escuchaba los débiles susurros de Eren _Debí actuar en ese momento… Si yo hubiera adoptado mi forma de titán…_

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando entró a la habitación seis y con las camas enfiladas contra la pared, observó a la chica de cabellos miel, a un par de chicos: uno de cabello rubio y uno de tez morena. A su lado un hombre que era joven pero tenía el rostro arrugado. Sentada Hange en una silla de madera, se tomaba el cabello enredado en una coleta mal hecha y Levi estaba recargado en el alféizar de la ventana con una mirada contrariada y pesarosa.

—Se nos fueron…

El murmullo fue bajo y Erwin no estuvo seguro de que escuchara bien lo que Hange había dicho. ¿Estaban muertos? Pero Erwin rechazó la idea cuando observó las respiraciones apacibles de los cuatro en las camas y luego su mirada se dirigió a Levi y a Hange quienes observaban al todo y la nada en la habitación. —Fallamos en la expedición y ahora te enjuiciarán junto a Eren…

—Tsk, vaya mierda.

La voz de Levi le hizo girar a quien tenía el brazo vendado, extrañado lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada. Hasta que con pasos fuertes y la pierna izquierda coja, el peli-negro salió de la habitación y luego dio una última mirada justo antes de azotar la puerta con los cuatro muertos y el par de heridos. —Erwin… tenemos que actuar.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana cuando Erwin despertó en el edificio contiguo al hospital, lo hizo de golpe con un punzante dolor en su brazo derecho. Palpó la zona con tiento y de repente se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la clínica. Cuando llegó al edificio encontró un caos cerca el primer piso y el A3. La saliva de le volvió una media de algodón en la garganta y en su mente intentó recordar si realmente les había dado los medicamentos la noche pasada. Sí, lo había hecho en las veinte habitaciones del pabellón de los enfermos mentales.<p>

—¡Comandante, cuidado! —cuando Erwin escuchó la voz tras su espalda fue difícil prestarle atención. Un agudo dolor le recorrió el brazo derecho y la sangre le gorgoreó con fuerza en el cuerpo. Viajó por su torrente de manera escandalosa y se tuvo que hincar por el dolor. Cuando giró la vista descubrió que el brazo estaba tirado a un lado en el piso de baldosas tan blancas que reflejaban su cabello rubio y ojos azules. El grito que suscitó de esa experiencia perforó cada parte del hospital y cada centímetro de las esquinas de las habitaciones del sótano. Mikasa se acercó a él y Erwin entre el febril dolor fue capaz de observar a un Armin correr con un inconsciente Eren en su espalda.

Erwin estaba asustado pero no era capaz de moverme más de la cuenta por el dolor que traspasaba su carne. El hueso también se había ido y la sangre resbalaba hasta el piso, Mikasa gritó con los ojos empañados para que alguien socorriera al comandante quien absorto observaba la sangre correr de su brazo hasta el piso y éste manchándose, la bata siendo teñida de rojo y el agudo dolor que le perforó el tímpano.

—Menudo comandante que tenemos ¿Me voy un día y ya perdiste el brazo? Me das asco, Erwin.

Smith alzó la vista y se encontró con Levi allí parado frente a él cruzado de brazos. La voz le salió rasposa y le pidió que por favor le auxiliara mientras su mano temblorosa buscaba calmar la sangre que emanaba de su brazo pero ésta no se detenía. Luego de segundos Erwin pudo ver en la entrada al corralón a Shadis junto con Nile, el cocinero. Ambos le veían con una expresión entre la confusión y el desconcierto pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Los segundos pasaban y el dolor persistía, volviéndose cada vez más agudo en sus entrañas. Su carne abierta y maltrecha parecía palpitar. Le observaban pero ninguno iba por algo para ayudarle a menguar esto o lo otro. La herida seguía abierta y temía morir por la pérdida de sangre.

_Eres el que habla de salvar a la humanidad. Si te mueres cagaré sobre tu tumba._

La voz de Levi palpó cada tramo de su cuerpo y se sintió como si una cuchilla le hubiera atravesado la espalda y el pecho. El dolor se volvió tan insistente que Erwin se tiró al piso hecho una masa de dolor y gritos desgarradores. En la poca lucidez que le quedaba, pudo escuchar la voz de Eren gritar a y llorar que todo era su culpa mientras era detenido por Armin. Era su culpa que el capitán perdiera el brazo. Erwin volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de que no dejaba de brotar la sangre y la respiración se le volvió errática. Su cuerpo se perló de sudor frío y la muerte le asechó por la espalda.

Las voces eran cada vez más distantes y frías, las baldosas manchadas de rojo le recibieron como un viejo amigo, con los brazos abiertos y sus ojos se cerraron no sin antes ver por última vez la expresión monótona de Levi frente a él allí con los brazos cruzados.

…

Erwin abrió finalmente los ojos con el pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. La oscuridad densa y fría le rodeó el cuerpo por completo y un dolor agudo le recorrió el costado y el hombro derecho. Cuando giró la vista se dio cuenta del muñón que cubría su hombro y la ausencia del brazo. ¿Entonces…? Cuando giró la vista se encontró a Levi observando por la ventana, era de noche. Y del otro lado de la habitación reclinado sobre una silla, Pixis descansaba con ligeros ronquidos saliendo de sus labios.

—Pensé que te quedaría más brazo… Al menos un pedazo, creo que tendrás que mandar cortar todas tus camisas y tus batas.

Erwin volvió a girar con la vista viperina hacia Levi quien no había bajado sus piernas de la mesita de noche. Aunque cuando Erwin lo vio pensó que ni aun así en esa pose fachosa, perdía el estilo que conservaba por ejemplo al caminar. Frunció el ceño y sus cejas casi se volvieron una sin entender del todo el lugar donde estaban ¿qué pasó? Quiso preguntar pero no estaba seguro de abrir la boca. —Parece que salvaron a Eren y a Historia, a cambio de ésta pérdida.

Y era obvio que Levi se refería al brazo del comandante aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Y como si le hubieran encendido el cerebro; las imágenes chocaron en la cabeza de Erwin de un momento a otro, conectaron cada una de las neuronas, las voces y las imágenes. Todo cobró sentido y el mismo dolor atroz de su hombro volvió a martillearle la carne. Levi lo observó batallar en su mente contra el dolor pero ignoró le hecho por que la enfermera dijo que volvería a suministrarle algo en una hora, aunque claramente no contaban con que Erwin despertara en la mitad de la noche con una inyección de morfina moviéndose por su sistema.

—¿Dónde… Y las habitaciones de los…? —la voz le salió baja, nada en comparación a la brillante y fuerte voz de un comandante, esa que persuadía recién graduados para vender su alma al infierno y que convencía a los acomodados del muro interior de suministrarles ingresos para las expediciones—. ¿Ya tomaron… su medicamento?—. El rostro de Levi no cambió un ápice ante sus palabra pero su ceja derecha se enarcó cuando Erwin repitió "De seis a ocho, de doce a dos y de cuatro a seis" como si esto fuera un dato relevante o algo que hubiese olvidado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Los… del piso A3…

—No hay ningún piso A3, vuélvete a dormir, comienzas a delirar.

Y la pierna de Levi dejó de estar cruzada para intercambiar posición con su gemela. La cabeza de Erwin cayó pesada sobre la almohada y cuando se dio cuenta recordó que éste era su mundo, el mundo donde los titanes estaban asechándolos y su vida corría peligros. Donde no había cócteles de pastillas ni batas tan blancas que se confundían con las paredes. Allí, donde ellos estaban resguardados tras los muros de un hospital, Erwin sonrió en medio de la oscuridad al darse cuenta de que verdaderamente había perdido el brazo y la guerra aún continuaba.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Pensé en hacer un longfic de ésto pero primero me gustaría saber si creen que realmente mis Erwin y Levi se apegan al canon de la historia (porque creo que es un poco ooc, o es paranoia mía), o si realmente sería interesante, así que me gustaría conocer opiniones~<strong>


End file.
